gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper Anderson
Cooper Jay Anderson is the older brother of Blaine Anderson, who made his first and possibly only appearance in Big Brother. He is portrayed by Matt Bomer. The younger version of him is portrayed by child actor Dylan Sprayberry. Biography Season Three Big Brother Cooper appears as he catches up with Blaine and Kurt in the hallway, giving a hug to his brother. Blaine introduces Kurt and he is in awe of Cooper and flails as a huge fan. However, Sue quickly sweeps Cooper away from them and asks him to sign her breast, which he does. "Keep on Dreaming, Yours....... Cooper Anderson," he writes generously as Sue calls him a Disney prince. Sue later asks Cooper to run a "master class" of acting to teach the New Directions all about the world of acting. His clearly limited knowledge of the world of acting, and acting techniques are demonstrated from the start. Cooper's main advice to the children was to never go to New York, and to point/shout your lines in a dramatic scene. Cooper also tells them to always ignore whatever your scene partner is doing, as it is the route to "great acting." During the "Cooper Anderson Acting Master Class" the two Anderson brothers sing a mash-up of Duran Duran hits Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio. As the episode progresses the tension between Cooper and Blaine grows. Blaine is sick of being outshone, and put down by his older brother. This is clearly demonstrated when the two are eating at Breadstix, and Cooper refers back to the Brother's duet, telling Blaine he was "a little bit pitchy," and that Blaine's dancing "lacked a theme." Blaine vents his frustration by singing Fighter, by Christina Aguilera, whilst boxing. Cooper was seen watching him by the door. The two brothers reconcile, and Blaine forgives Cooper at Kurt's request, and persuasion (using a toy dog) Cooper and Blaine sing Somebody That I Used To Know as a duet in the auditorium, at the end of which, Cooper reveals that Michael Bay has cancelled his audition for his new movie, leaving Cooper devastated. Blaine shows his brother support by offering to help make a video audition of Cooper, in an effort to make Michael Bay reconsider Cooper for his new movie. Personality Cooper is the "face" of the "fastest growing international credit rating website" as put by Kurt, and as such has attained a fairly high level of fame. Cooper thinks that he is a really talented actor, but really is totally misguided in most of what he says. Although Cooper is really competitive, and very critical of Blaine, he does show compassion towards his little brother, and reveals that the reason he is so hard on Blaine is because he is so talented. Songs Duets Season Three: HungryRio.png|Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio (Blaine) (Big Brother) Somebody I Used To Know.png|Somebody That I Used to Know (Blaine) (Big Brother) Trivia *His name is Anderson Cooper in reverse. Gallery R:HLW10.png R:HLW7.png R:HLW6.png Hug_7243556.gif R:HLW4.png R:HLW3.png FighterCooper.jpg HLTW1.jpg HLTWCooper.jpg Tumblr m8rovaIuRp1qcy3j9o4 250.gif matt-bomer-glee-guest-star-cooper-anderson-01.png Glee-Cooper.jpg matt-bomer-glee-guest-star-cooper-anderson-11.png Cooper-Glee.jpg Cooper_Glee.jpg 317.jpg matt-bomer-glee-guest-star-cooper-anderson-13.png COOP1.jpg COOP2.gif Quotes Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner